


You’re a Hot Mess, I’m Lovin’ It, Hell Yes

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Series: Post-Second Movie Breakup [1]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, M/M, Set during first half of senior year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: Ryan sabotages Gabriella to get the lead with Troy





	You’re a Hot Mess, I’m Lovin’ It, Hell Yes

Troy and Gabriella are seniors and have broken up, yet they are playing romantic leads in _Ad Hoc_. Ryan learns all of Gabriella’s parts and is her understudy. He then replicates the locket he notices she always wears. He recreates the locket with the help of iron and fading metal, painting it gold. The girl begins wearing the fake after Ryan trades it in the greenroom.

She asks her mom how the necklace looks, but the woman is busy, and she says it looks ‘splendid’ – so Gabriella keeps wearing it, even though it makes her itch. It’s unknown _why_ it itches, which she tells Taylor. Taylor thinks it’s just nerves stemming from having to kiss your ex onstage in front of a lot of the school.

The night before the show, during rehearsal, the rash grows and so does Gabriella’s anxiety from what Taylor said. Halfway through practice, she screams and runs away. Troy cluelessly watches her leave, but he shrugs. He can’t run after her because he’s her ex, after all. On performance night, Miss Darbus announces that Gabriella is at the doctor’s, and Ryan will fill her role.

He happily joins Troy onstage, though he uses great theater skills and pretends to be distraught over her leaving so suddenly. Taylor asks if Gabi is okay, and Miss Darbus says that it was a common rash mixed with anxiety about tonight. Taylor might’ve noticed Ryan’s smug expression had she not been looking at her feet for giving Gabriella anxiety.

The performance goes very smoothly, Ryan correctly kissing Troy all five times. They awkwardly kiss excellently, as Troy had no idea what to do. Later in the play, Ryan sneaks a kiss and runs into the wings, with Troy expertly staring back because he forgot that happened in the play. The third kiss came during the characters’ argument and the angry kiss was very heated between the two actors. The fourth one was one of apology, and the fifth was given when Ryan’s character was in a hospital bed and he recovered from his illness.

After the curtains were drawn, Troy gave Ryan a kiss.

“The play’s over, Troy.”

“And it’s a shame.” He nods. “You kiss _way better_ than Gabriella. Want to go practice for the next play?”


End file.
